Fate Stay Nigth:EL Heroe Caido
by archermesser
Summary: Un héroe, siempre me pregunte cual era el significado de aquella palabra, en este mundo que se cae a pedazos ¿algo así podía siquiera existir? Esta es la historia de dos héroes que lucharon contra el mundo, por aquello que creían correcto. Oye tu "Acompáñame en este viaje y tal vez descubras que significa para ti ser un héroe".


Buenas a todos este es mi primer fanfic no soy muy bueno escribiendo aun así espero les guste, este va dedicado a un gran amigo el cual admiro, me gusta como escribe historias de comedia. Si lees esto Zapstersz eres un buen tipo xD.

Nota Autor: cuando en el texto aparezcan [ ] (tuve que cambiar el formato de las flechas porque, no aparecían las flechas al subirlo a la página), esto quiere decir que se está pensando o recordando algo, también cuando aparezca una voz interna estará entre estas fechas.

Dimensión: este fanfic está ubicado en un mundo paralelo donde Gilgamesh no fue detenido por shiro con ayuda de ARCHER/EMIYA, ya que al no ser este el servant de Rin, Shiro no pudo aprender el UBW ni las técnicas de combate, esto sin duda llevo a que perdieran la batalla final sobreviviendo únicamente Shiro .

[Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya, muchas veces me pregunto cómo llegue a este punto, ¿cómo me convertí en lo que soy ahora? Será que tal vez siempre fui así, fue la vida que tuve fueron las circunstancias, tal vez el destino nunca lo sabré]

[Supongo que después de todo…. ]

[Estoy roto por dentro]…. .

Pensaba el hombre mientras caminaba por aquel seco desierto, la arena estaba caliente lo suficiente para que el calor traspasara sus zapatos pero a él parecía no molestarle, el viento soplaba cálido agitando los pocos arbustos que existían en el lugar. Llevaba días caminando sin ningún rumbo aparente, de día bajo el sol abrazado y de noche bajo la noche fría, absorto en sus pensamientos buscando alguna respuesta vaga. Cansado de tanto caminar se propuso tomar un descanso, a lo lejos diviso una cueva formada de rocas.

Se dirigió allí, apenas se recostó en el suelo se durmió y así se quedó por un buen rato, sin embargo ni él ni nadie podría presagiar lo que el destino le tenía preparado aquel día...

[-!WOWWWW luce horrible¡

¡ES LA PRIMERA QUE VEZ QUE HAGO UNA! Exclamo rezongando, ¡ya verás que para la próxima hare algo mejor, sino me esforzare el doble, si el doble no basta me esforzare el triple: 3!

¿Sinceramente no entiendo por qué te gustan tanto las espadas? Balbuceo con un tono confundido.

¡POR QUE SON HERMOSAS! por ejemplo mira esta katana, su forma es bonita, es filosa para cortar ¡!jummm! y elegante, además según las leyendas se creía que poseían alma propia. ¿qué más se podría pedir ?...

¿Heee que tenían alma? Esos son solo leyendas.

Bueno eso no es lo que importa, algún día terminare una y te la regalare.

No lo creo, tu nunca terminas nada eres muy flojo.

Te lo prometo, lo are.

Hee? ¿Para que necesitaría yo algo como eso? ¿Crees que es un regalo adecuado para una chica como yo?, no seas absurdo (sonrió burlesca), solo tienes que prometerme una cosa!

¿ He, Qué cosa?

No te vayas nunca… ¿prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado, que nunca me dejaras sola?

Bueno supongo que no tengo opción, te lo prometo, te protegeré sin falta incluso si tengo que sacrificar mi vida yo te protegeré y no te dejare ir jamás. Nunca soltare tu mano, ¿conforme?

Si, ya era hora de que hablaras como todo un hombre jejeje

Por supuesto soy un hombre después de todo no xD

¡Tonto! Es una promesa entonces….

Así es….No la olvidare jamás...lo prometo]

-Una promesa ¿he?... Exclamo mientras abría los ojos y se incorporaba luego de haber dormido. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces? Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras un ruido fuerte, rompió el silencio del lugar. Una onda de choque provoco que cayeran algunas rocas del techo. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Será acaso un combate? ¿En un lugar tan alejado o será un temblor? Será mejor que vaya a ver qué sucede.

El hombre salió de la cueva y reviso los alrededores con su visión, mientras tanto los temblores continuaban. Luego de unos minutos diviso a lo que parecía ser un chico de piel clara y pelo rojo luchando con unas extrañas creaturas.

-¿Acaso son ustedes quienes se atreve a molestar mientras duermo? … Un momento esas son….debo darme prisa y ayudar.

[¿Ayudar?] Se detuvo unos momentos, [¿Por qué?…. ¡No es nuestro problema! Es de estúpidos meterse en peleas sin tener en cuenta su capacidad… ¿Olvidaste que no hacemos servicios de caridad, mejor volvamos a dormir?]

-¡Cállate...! ¡Cierra la boca ¡- exclamo golpeándose la cabeza, no tengo tiempo de pensar cosas tontas.

Mientras tanto el joven pelirrojo seguía luchando, sus enemigos parecían demonios salidos del infierno. Su cuerpo era gigante media al reveedor de 6 metros de alto, su piel era negra y sus venas brillaban como si por ellas corriera lava, poseía 4 brazos armados con garras filosas, sin duda un enemigo difícil. Parecían bastante pesadas, sin embargo levantaban poderosas ondas de aire al moverse, lo cual indicaba que también eran rápidas, el chico intuyo que no podría bajar la guardia.

El por su parte portaba dos katanas, con las cuales luchaba a duras penas, después de todo estaba luchando con dos de aquellas moles al mismo tiempo.

-¡Que son estas cosas y por qué me persiguen! exclamo el joven pelirrojo, mientras se defendía de los constantes ataques.

[Tengo que sobrevivir… se lo prometí después de todo…tengo que vivir] pensaba el joven mientras bloqueaba el poderoso zarpazo propinado por uno delos monstruo con una de sus katanas, la cual termino por quebrarse por la mitad.

Maldición llego a su límite exclamó. En ese instante la otra bestia lo ataco quebrando la otra espada que poseía.

[Voy a vivir… Voy a vivir…]

-Voy a vivir Maldición, se lo prometí. Repitió

-Los salvare a todos, sin importar el costo... Los salvare….

[VIVIRE] …

Mientras esta palabra pasaba por su mente, tomo un bocado de aire y exclamo.

-TRACEEEEEE….! ONN! Al pronunciar estas palabras comenzaron a salir relámpagos del suelo, varios circuitos se plasmaron en sus extremidades y miles de pequeñas esferas comenzaron a reunirse hasta crear varias espadas que flotaban en el aire.

Finalmente las katanas que se habían roto se formaron nuevamente en el suelo, el chico las recogio y se puso en guardia, las demás espadas que se encontraban flotando comenzaron a rodearlo, con sus armas reparadas se lanzó nuevamente a la lucha.

-AGGGGGGGhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Su grito resonaba en aquel desierto vacío mientras blandía aquellas espadas. A pesar de que realizaba precisos cortes, las espadas no parecían atravesar la dura piel de las bestias. Sin embargo esto no lo detenía, atacaba de forma constantemente en múltiples direcciones demostrando un gran manejo de la espada. Pasaban los minutos y las espadas se iban rompiendo.

Finalmente luego de una ardua lucha una de las bestias cayó derrotada.

Sin embargo las fuerzas del joven pelirrojo, empezaban a decaer al igual que sus espadas, nuevamente solo se había quedado con dos.

Otra vez estamos como al principio verdad? Balbuceo.

Tengo que seguir luchando, tomo un respiro e imagino las espadas, cuando estuvo seguro de todas sus características, pronuncio con decisión.

TRACE ON! sin embargo, esta vez lo único que pudo sentir fue un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Aghhh! Mis brazos

Agghhhhh! Aggghhhhhhhh!.exclamo mientras caía al suelo.

Todo esto paso en cuestión de segundos sin embargo las bestias no perdieron el tiempo y se abalanzaron contra el pelirrojo.

[Mis brazos y piernas no responden, supongo que es todo, ¿Acaso es aquí donde voy a morir?... Después de haber pasado tanto…. ¿luego de haber perdido tanto?

..Me reusó a morir aquí ¡!...tengo mucho que hacer…

No me puedo mover…..

Estoy perdiendo la conciencia…..

…

He? Qui….. es?

]

Como un susurro lejano escucho una voz que decía.

-Calibrando eje dimensional….

\- Proyectando ….

\- liberar …

- _Kanshō._

Casi al perder la conciencia el joven pelirrojo, vio la espalda de un hombre que sostenía una espada de color negro con el símbolo de yin-yang en la empuñadura.

-¡ Hey Muchacho esas espadas….! ! Eran bastante preciosas! , te salvare para que puedas mostrármelas más tarde pronuncio, a la vez que detenía la embestida del colosal monstruo.

-Grac… sin alcanzar a terminar de pronunciar esas palabras el chico se desmayó.

-Vaya forma de dar las gracias.

-Bueno es hora de terminar con esto.

\- Modo Claymore…. activado, pronuncio.

En ese momento la espada con patrones hexagonales que se asimilaba a una falcata comenzó a cambiar volviéndose más grande, la empuñadura cambio para asimilarse a la espada Claymore aunque mantenía su patrón característico hexagonal con el símbolo de yin-yang para finalmente mostrar un amenazador filo negro.

Solo mover aquella mole metálica provocaba que se generara una corriente de aire.

Basto blandir dos veces la espada, para derrotar a los enemigos restantes.

-¡Listo, creo que eso es todo! ¿Pero que se supone que hacían estas cosas aquí? ¿En este desierto donde no hay nada? Bueno. Supongo que se lo preguntare al chico, suponiendo que siga vivo. Miro el horizonte unos momentos, las nubes avanzaban rápido y el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza.

\- Vaya se acerca una tormenta será mejor que busque refugio o podría volver a la cueva.

-¡Bien vámonos! Dijo cuándo algo llamo su atención.

-¿Este chico?, ¿Acaso no es?, mientras lo observaba pudo notar que estaba lleno de heridas, su cabello se había decolorado, su piel mostraba estrías y manchas cafés que se extendían por sus brazo.

\- ¡Ya veo! Exclamo.

De repente su mirada se tornó fría y sus ojos mostraban un vacío, mientras el viento soplaba en ese inhóspito lugar el hombre exclamo…

Creo que hice bien en salvarte…..

SI es que eres tú…

Puede que ambos nos parezcamos….

Ya que después de todo….

TU….

TAMBIEN ESTAS ROTO…

 **Fate stay night: El héroe caído**

 **Prologo**

"Lo único que salva a las personas es su propia voluntad y el resultado de sus propias acciones"

-Archer Emiya

Diccionario de espadas

Claymore:

Un claymore (gran espada en acepción Escocesa) es un tipo de espada cuyo uso precisaba de las dos manos para ser blandida (montante, mandoble o espadón), afilada por las dos vertientes de la hoja, poseedora de una empuñadura de gran longitud (al menos un cuarto del total del arma), que permitía al usuario sustentarla sin necesidad de forzar las maniobras, ni de asirla por la base de la hoja.

Falcatas: La falcata es un tipo de arma blanca, una espada de acero originaria de Iberia, y por tanto relacionada con las poblaciones nativas ibéricas anteriores a la conquista romana. Fue muy usada entre los pueblos iberos, o los celtiberos limítrofes con los primeros, siendo la espada de "atenas" más común en la zona más céltica de la Península.


End file.
